


Promising officer

by Cicuta_virosa



Series: Carrie' sexcapades [10]
Category: The Good Cop (TV), Unforgettable (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, First Time, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicuta_virosa/pseuds/Cicuta_virosa
Summary: Anthony "TJ" Caruso  and Cora Vasquez are a promising duo of police officers. But it's certainly not for their talent in putting the bad guys behind bars that Carrie suggests a drink for all the team, once their teaming up is finished and the killer of the week is being proceed.





	Promising officer

Carrie likes her women dangerous, smart and pretty. Sometimes even slightly on the wrong side of the law. Carrie is an adrenaline addict in every part of her life, and safe sex doesn’t mean boring sex.

  
Most of the time, of course, she isn’t stuck in her ways and she has been known to make exceptions. But smart, smart is always so important. And Officer Vasquez is pretty smart, even if her talents could use a little sharpening.  
Anthony "TJ" Caruso , her partner, has better skills right now, but it won’t last. Also, he has the personality of a wet, sad, mop, and Carrie likes people with more bite.

  
So, when the case is closed, and their two team are ready to go their separate ways, she’s the one with the idea of a drink.

  
Al can laugh all he wants: Carrie has game, better than him, and he knows it. She never lies, she never offers anything else than a good time. She already played domesticity once, and the ruins of her and Al’s relationship, and all the work they needed to rebuild their friendship, is a proof of how terrible she’s at it.

  
So, one night stands and fuck buddies only. Sometimes one night stands that finish in a beautiful fuck buddies arrangement, but nothing else.

  
Cora is all sharp edges, protecting a softer core and Carrie is perhaps a little too interested to really deduce what she should from the younger woman’s behavior. It’s only when she has her naked in her bed that she understands it’s Cora’s first time with a woman. Carrie hesitates, for a moment. They only had beer, two per person, but is the younger one really ready for that sort of decision? Is Cora really interested in women if she hasn’t tried at her age?Cora swears and in a fluid movement that Carrie, for all his longer experience in the force, doesn’t see coming, she has the older woman on her back.

  
“Not a fragile little thing to be protected,” she hisses, anger replacing lust and she’s even sexier like that, with the frown and the angry mouth. It’s clear she hates paternalism, even from a woman. Carrie smiles, offers a quick apologizes, and then does her best to give Cora a standard meter bar in term of sex with a woman that will make all other women pale in comparison.


End file.
